1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle and a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electric vehicle or in a portion of a so-called hybrid vehicle which is provided with both a motor and an electric motor, it is required that a rechargeable battery which stores electric power be installed on the vehicle and that the rechargeable battery be charged prior to traveling.
In JP 5-330465 A, an electric scooter is disclosed which includes a plurality of batteries installed thereon. In the electric scooter disclosed in JP 5-330465 A, a single charge control microcomputer is provided in the vehicle, and a charge to a battery assembly body is provided by connecting a connector and an outlet of a commercial power supply.
In JP 5219992 B, an electric vehicle is disclosed which includes a battery pack including a battery module and a BMU of the lithium ion type as a main battery. In the electric vehicle of JP 5219992 B, a main battery charging is performed by connecting a charging plug of a charger to a charging socket provided in the vehicle, and by connecting a power supply plug of the charger to an AC 100V outlet.